On the Ground
by Thief-Bakura
Summary: Mehr oder weniger RyouBakura. Hat was von einer Songfic.. schaut am besten selbst.


Mir gehören die Leute nicht, und ich mache kein Geld damit.  
Die "Musik" die immer mal wieder auftaucht gehört mir auch nicht, sondern Eskobar (aus verschiedenen Liedern)  
  
Diese Fanfic ist hauptsächlich entstanden weil ich bei einer andern nicht weiter kam.  
  
Es kann sein das Bakura sowie Ryou etwas OOC sind, allerdings geht das nicht anders sonst könnte diese Geschichte nicht so ablaufen ..bla bla bla..  
  
/bla/ - gedachtes  
  
-bla- - Musik  
  
Have Fun!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dunkelheit.  
Nichts als endlose Dunkelheit.  
Langsam öffnete Bakura die Augen, nur um zu sehen das er Recht hatte.  
Er fiel.  
  
_-Never found you on the Ground-_  
  
Leise Musik war zu hören.  
Die Worte waren klar, jedoch so weit weg.  
Er fühlte sich schwach.  
Zu schwach sich zu drehen und zu schauen wann er auf den Boden aufschlagen würde.  
  
_-No Time to be with me-_  
  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf um sich umzuschauen.  
Nichts.  
Nichts war vorhanden.  
Schwarz, einfach nur schwarz.  
Er fühlte den leichten Wind..  
  
_-Never found you on the Ground-_  
  
Er kannte die Musik.  
Jedoch woher nur...  
Der Wind wurde stärker.  
Er fiel schneller, immer schneller.  
Bakura riß die Augen auf.  
In diesem Tempo würde er schneller auf den Boden aufschlagen.  
Er drehte den Kopf so weit es ging um zu schauen wie weit es noch war.  
Immer deutlicher konnte er den Boden erkennen.  
Weit... nicht mehr weit.  
Er schloß die Augen.

3....2....1...  
  
Er berührte den Boden und zerbrach in tausend Splitter.  
Einem Spiegel gleich.  
Plötzlich schreckte er hoch.  
Sein Atem ging schnell, er war leicht naß geschwitzt.  
Er setzte sich auf und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
  
_-'Cause you were much too busy being free-  
_  
Da war die Musik wieder.  
Langsam schaute er sich um, und entdeckte Ryou in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers.  
Die Stereoanlage war an, Eskobar ertönte aus den Lautsprechern.  
Daher kannte er die Musik.  
Ryou hörte seit Tagen nichts anderes als diese Band, bevorzugt dieses Lied.  
Also hatte er geträumt...  
Traum, nur ein Traum.  
  
Nachdenklich schaute er Ryou an.  
Sein Blick war noch etwas verschleiert, und Ryou sah's mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
Er konnte nicht erkennen was sein Hikari dort hinten macht.  
Langsam stand er auf.  
Leise, zu leise für Menschenohren.

Schritt für Schritt, darauf bedacht nicht von Ryou gehört oder gesehen zu werden.  
Er blieb knapp hinter ihm stehen.  
Vor ihm lagen alle Karten die er besaß.  
Unbedacht, unbedacht verstreut.  
Bakura's Blick viel auf Ryou's Schoß.  
Zwei Karten lagen dort.  
Er konnte nicht richtig erkennen welche.  
Ein Stück nur.  
Er bückte sich etwas hinunter.  
  
Change of Heart und Dark Necrofear.  
Die jeweilige Lieblingskarte der beiden.  
/Was ..?/  
Er ging etwas zur Seite um Ryou anschauen zu können.  
Erstarrt, wie erstarrt.  
Ryou blickte, tief in Gedanken, auf die beiden Karten.  
Bakura ging wieder einen Schritt zur Seite, und stieß hart an der Tür an.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Schmerz, des Schmerzes wegen.  
  
Das Geräusch riß Ryou aus den Gedanken.  
"Alles ok mit dir? Habe ich dich wach gemacht? Es tut mir leid, ich mach die Musik sofort aus.."  
Er schob mit wenigen Handbewegungen die Karten wieder zu einem Stapel zusammen, und griff dann zur Anlage.  
  
_-Tell me Im wrong-_  
  
Bakura packte sanft Ryou's Hand.  
"Nein.. ist schon gut. Lass es laufen."  
Dabei schaute er auf die Anlage.  
Vermied es Ryou anzusehen.  
/Wieso../  
Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich .. schlecht?  
Ryou drehte den Kopf, schaute seinen Yami an.  
In dessen Augen lag etwas, das er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
_-It goes on and on.. On and on again-_  
  
Bakura schaute nun auf Ryou's Hand, die er immer noch festhielt.  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden.  
Nahm die Hand von Ryou in seine.  
Zierlich, so zierlich.  
Mit der anderen Hand befühlte er die von Ryou.  
Den Handrücken entlang, die schlanken Finger..  
Dann sah er auf seine Hände.  
Unterschied, kaum ein Unterschied.  
Ryou hielt vollkommen still.  
Nun sah Bakura auf.  
Schaute das Gesicht seines Hikari's an.  
Er hob die Hand, fuhr die hellen Konturen von Ryou's Gesichts nach.  
Dann fuhr er durch das lockere, dichte Haar.  
Weiß, weiß wie Schnee.  
Mit der anderen Hand befühlte er sein Haar.  
Unterschied, kaum ein Unterschied.  
  
Schön, ja das war er.  
Das erste Mal in der ganzen Zeit die er bei Ryou war fiel ihm auf wie schön er ist.  
Und er war Stolz.  
Stolz und glücklich das Ryou den Ring besaß und er so genauso schön sein kann wie eben dieser.  
  
_-And I never found you on the ground  
And I never made a sound  
'Cause you were much too busy being free  
No time to be with me-_  
  
Wie oft hatte er ihm Ärger bereitet, ihn verletzt.  
Kein böses Wort hat er je von ihm gehört.  
Bakura legte seine Hand an Ryou's Brust.  
Sein Herz schlug leicht, regelmäßig.  
Im selben Takt wie seines.  
Die Schönheit in seinem inneren, in seinem Herzen, kam der Äußerlichen gleich.  
Er wusste nun, die ganze Zeit über, war es nicht Ryou der schwach war.  
Sondern er.  
Eine Träne tropfte auf Ryou's Hand.  
Er sah grade noch wie Bakura die Augen schloß und sich dann in Rauch auflöste.  
Langsam hob er die Hand zu der Stelle wo grade noch sein Yami sah's.  
Dann nahm er den Millennium Ring in die Hand und drückte ihn an sich.  
Ein lauer Wind fegte durch das Zimmer, durch Ryou's Haare und zur Tür hinaus.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Owari.  
Vielleicht mag es ja jemand, ich hatte auf alle Fälle viel Spaß beim schreiben.  
  
Wenn es gewünscht wird, überlege ich mir ob es eine Fortsetzung gibt, oder ob es ein Einteiler bleibt.


End file.
